


Patterns in a Complex System

by coldfusion9797



Category: Jurassic Park (1993), Jurassic Park (Movies)
Genre: Chaos Theory, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfusion9797/pseuds/coldfusion9797
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr Grant pays his usual visit to Ian Malcolm but this time the outcome is entirely different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patterns in a Complex System

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head, I thought it was kinda funny so I wrote it down. Enjoy!

Alan pulled up outside Malcolm's house. He made a point of seeing the man whenever he could. Most of his time was still spent back on the digs in Montana but whenever he was in town he stopped by. The strangeness of it wasn't lost on Alan, he didn't even like the guy. It probably had something to do with them both surviving Jurassic Park, that probably meant something.  
He walked up the path and knocked on the chaotician's front door.  
"It's open!" Malcolm called from somewhere inside the house so Alan let himself in.  
He found the man parked on the sofa, working busily away.  
"What if I'd been a travelling salesman?" Alan asked.  
"Some things are entirely predictable Dr Grant. There's bad weather in Montana, figured you'd stop by," Malcolm explained, still looking at the notes he had scattered across the coffee table. "How is Dr Sattler?"  
"I wouldn't know." He and Ellie had had yet another fight about children and this time she'd called it quits. Sure, he'd come around a little, Tim and Lex were okay but they were well beyond the diaper stage and he couldn't stand the thought of living through the terrible twos.  
"Finally decided she wanted that baby, huh?" Malcolm guessed correctly which annoyed Alan.  
"Guess so," he sniffed.  
"Don't get upset with me," Malcolm said, holding his hands up in a placating gesture. "Like I said, some things are entirely predictable."  
"You want a coffee?" Alan asked peevishly. At least if he was doing that he wouldn't have to look at the infuriating mathematician.  
"Sure, thanks," Malcolm said with his million dollar smile before going back to doing whatever the hell it was he was doing.  
Alan knew his way around this kitchen, so he helped himself and fixed them two coffees.  
"Here," he said, shoving the steaming mug at Malcolm and taking a seat on a nearby armchair. He watched over the rim of his own cup as Malcolm lifted the hot drink to his lips for a sip. The man was sinful.  
"What are you working on?" he enquired for lack of anything else to say.  
"A new predictability model."  
"Another one?"  
"There's always a more elegant solution."  
"What have you got to solve chaos for anyway? Isn't chaos just chaos? Isn't it's unpredictability the definition of what it is?"  
"Then I'd be out of a job," he said pointedly.  
"I have a job," Alan pointed out.  
"A redundant one. Didn't they resurrect dinosaurs? I heard they resurrected dinosaurs. What do you need to go and dig up old bones for?"  
"Here's a prediction," Grant snapped. "This conversation ends in an argument."  
"Exactly, but you know that based on past experience. Chaos is about something new in the system. Undefinable variants, hence my problem..." he rambled, turning his attention back to his work.  
Alan was kind of sick of the circular conversations they had. If chaos was what Malcolm wanted, then that's what he would get. Something entirely unpredictable. A punch in the nose should fit the bill. Who was he to point out Alan's shortcomings anyway? He had a string of ex-wives behind him and in case he hadn't noticed, he lived alone too.  
"You know, I don't think I'm gonna come back here any more."  
"Knew it."  
"Did your new formula tell you that?" Alan mocked, standing up to take his leave.  
"No," Malcolm said, standing up too. "That one was based on past experience. No one sticks around too long."  
"Or is it because you deliberately drive them to it? You drive me crazy every time I come here."  
Malcolm's eyes widened in genuine shock behind his glasses. Alan enjoyed the fact that he surprised the chaotician, and it had a roll on effect. Without thinking Alan grabbed the other man and kissed him.  
"Okay, now that," Malcolm said, licking his lips, "I didn't see coming. The essence of chaos."  
"Question is," Alan said, with a wry smile, "was it an isolated event or the beginning of a recurring pattern?" Malcolm gave him another thousand watt smile.  
"Pattern. Some forces are totally unstoppable."


End file.
